


Aufwärts

by loxodontamania (toffiendfee)



Category: Point Whitmark (Audio Drama)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tom is having a bad time and is too stubborn to say anything
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffiendfee/pseuds/loxodontamania
Summary: Tom hatte nie ein Problem mit Fahrstühlen gehabt. Nicht, bis er in einem alten Fabrikschornstein um sein Leben hatte kämpfen müssen.Leider sah es ganz so aus, als würde ihn dieses Erlebnis auch in die harmlosesten Situationen hinein verfolgen.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Aufwärts

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist jetzt quasi die allererste Idee, die ich zu einer PW-Fanfiction hatte. Folge 15 mag nicht die beste Folge überhaupt gewesen sein, aber sie war eine der ersten, die ich damals gehört habe. Und die Szenen mit Tom in diesem Fabrikschornstein? Die machen mir immer noch genauso viel Gänsehaut wie damals, als ich zwölf war. :'D  
> Und irgendwann habe ich mir gedacht, dass der arme Kerl nach der ganzen psychischen Folter doch zumindest ein paar bleibende Ängste mit sich herumtragen muss... Tut er aber im Canon leider nicht. Keine Spur.
> 
> Dementsprechend hier mein persönlicher Headcanon: Tom hat Angst vor Fahrstühlen und definitiv ein paar Anzeichen von posttraumatischer Belastungsstörung. Weil die Serie mir das nicht gönnt, muss ich es halt selber schreiben! 
> 
> Jetzt habe ich mal wieder genug gesabbelt. Ich hoffe, ich bin nicht die Einzige, die das interessiert. :D

Tom war immer noch ein wenig müde, als er zusammen mit Jay und Derek durch die großen Glastüren in die Lobby des Hochhauses schritt. Sie hatten früh aufstehen müssen, um rechtzeitig hier zu sein. Derek hatte während der gesamten Fahrt ständig mehr oder weniger verhalten gegähnt und tat es gerade wieder, was Toms Müdigkeit auch nicht weiterhalf.

Jay stiefelte währenddessen bereits hinüber zu dem jungen Mann am Empfangstresen, um ihren Besuch anzumelden. Tom nutzte derweil die Gelegenheit, sich in der großzügig angelegten Lobby umzusehen. Alles war betont sauber und ordentlich. An einer Wand hing ein großformatiges Bild – Gemälde wollte Tom es nicht nennen – das hauptsächlich aus dunkelblauen Farbklecksen bestand. Alles in Allem war dies eine typische, langweilige Lobby eines Bürohochhauses. Seriös und, tja, wie bereits gesagt: Langweilig.

Die drei hatten einen Interviewtermin mit Mr. Bryant, einem Bostoner Geschäftsmann, dessen Firma das etwas in die Jahre gekommene Stromnetz von Point Whitmark unterhielt. In letzter Zeit hatte es Gespräche gegeben, besagtem Stromnetz eine Generalüberholung zu verpassen – keine schlechte Idee, wie Tom fand – und Mr. Bryant hatte sich erstaunlicherweise bereit erklärt, dazu ein paar Fragen zu beantworten.

Jay kam vom Empfang zurück und sah immer noch recht zufrieden aus, was bedeuten musste, dass tatsächlich alles glatt gegangen war. Er wirkte im Gegensatz zu Tom und Derek ziemlich wach, aber das war er vor Interviews eigentlich immer. „Auf geht’s,“ sagte er gut gelaunt und riss sie damit beide aus ihrer Betrachtung des Gebäudes.

Derek gähnte schon wieder. „Na dann,“ murmelte er, offenbar wenig begeistert. Lokalpolitik und Infrastruktur hatten ihn Toms Wissen nach noch nie wirklich interessiert.

Was Tom selbst betraf, war seine Müdigkeit nun auf einmal wie weggeblasen. Das hatte trotz seines durchaus vorhandenen Interesses weniger mit dem Interviewtermin zu tun als mit der Tatsache, dass ihm nun klar wurde, dass als nächstes ein für ihn ziemlich unangenehmer Teil der Unternehmung folgen würde.

Sie mussten hoch bis in den siebzehnten Stock. Es stand komplett außer Frage, dass sie etwas anderes als den Aufzug nehmen würden. Nicht nur Derek hätte Probleme mit so vielen Treppenstufen; das musste Tom leider zugeben.

Ein leises _„Ping“_ ertönte, als einer der drei Fahrstühle im Erdgeschoss eintraf. Jay hatte die Taste bereits gedrückt.

„Komm, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit,“ sagte er zu niemand Bestimmten, aber Tom fragte sich dennoch, ob er wirklich so lange gezögert hatte.

Eigentlich hatte er nie Angst vor Aufzügen gehabt. Klaustrophobie – so nannte man das ja normalerweise. Wer nicht gerne Aufzug fuhr, litt in der Regel unter Angst vor engen Räumen. Das war nicht Toms Problem. Nicht wirklich zumindest. Dennoch hatte er das Gefühl als würde sich ein Schraubstock um seine Rippen zwängen, sobald sich die Türen des Fahrstuhls hinter ihnen schlossen.

Der Aufzug setzte sich mit einem sanften Ruck in Bewegung. Toms Blick wanderte zu der Anzeige, auf der die rot leuchtende Ziffer Eins in diesem Moment zu einer Zwei wurde. Er beobachtete, wie die Zwei einer Drei Platz machte. Und nach der Drei…

Er zählte leise vor sich hin, fünf Stockwerke, sieben Stockwerke. Ein ziemlich hohes Haus war das hier. Aber das hatte er ja von außen schon gesehen. In Point Whitmark gab es solche Wolkenkratzer natürlich nicht, aber Boston war eine andere Geschichte.

Acht Stockwerke. Tom zählte mit, wie lange der Aufzug für den Weg von Stockwerk zu Stockwerk benötigte, und versuchte die Zahl der Sekunden zu errechnen, die sie bis zum siebzehnten Stockwerk noch brauchen würden. Alles, um sich nicht eingestehen zu müssen, wie schwitzig seine Hände plötzlich waren.

Der Fahrstuhl fuhr ungestört weiter. Er schien recht modern zu sein, dem Schild zufolge vor zwei Jahren grundsaniert. Um sich abzulenken, stellte Tom sich vor, wie Arbeiter damals die Metallplatten erneuert und den Spiegel an der hinteren Wand angebracht hatten.

Der Spiegel.

Tom riskierte einen Blick und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er sah, wie kreidebleich sein Gesicht war. Hoffentlich hatten Jay und Derek das noch nicht bemerkt; das würde nur unangenehme Fragen geben, nach denen ihm gerade wirklich nicht der Sinn stand. Verdammt. Hoffentlich sah man ihm die Blässe nicht mehr so sehr an, sobald sie ihrem Interviewpartner gegenüberstehen würden. Immerhin waren sie zu dritt hier drinnen und es war nicht dunkel-

Plötzlich schienen Tom die Wände um ihn herum viel zu nahe. Ihm wurde eiskalt, als die Erinnerungen unweigerlich wieder hochkamen. Er starrte seinem Spiegelbild verbissen in die Augen und kämpfte gegen die Welle der kalten Panik an, die bis in seine Fingerspitzen schwappte. Er würde sich doch nicht von einem stinknormalen Aufzug aus der Ruhe bringen lassen!

Das war nun leider schon längst geschehen und da half auch kein Zählen der Stockwerke mehr. Wo waren sie jetzt überhaupt?

Sechzehntes Stockwerk. Und dann, endlich, das Siebzehnte. Der Aufzug bremste ab und stoppte, und es schien noch endlose Sekunden zu dauern, bevor sich die Türen endlich öffneten. Tom konnte gar nicht schnell genug raus aus diesem Teil. In seiner Hast stieß er beinahe mit einem Mann im Anzug zusammen, der ihn irritiert anblickte.

„Entschuldigung,“ brachte er mit erstaunlich fester Stimme heraus, und der Anzugträger zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und verschwand im Fahrstuhl, dessen Türen sich bereits wieder schlossen.

„Mann, du hast es aber auf einmal eilig,“ meinte Derek halb amüsiert, halb verwundert.

„Wir sind spät dran,“ erwiderte Tom, was tatsächlich stimmte. Jay eilte bereits links an ihm vorbei in Richtung des Büros, zu dem sie mussten, und Tom und Derek blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm hinterher zu hasten.

„Kommt schon, Mr. Bryant hat nicht ewig Zeit!“ ermahnte er, was Derek nur dazu bewog, leise entnervt aufzustöhnen. Allerdings war es auch Jay gewesen, der dieses Interview arrangiert hatte, und er war schon seit zwei Wochen gespannt darauf. Kein Wunder also, dass er jetzt auf keinen Fall spät dran sein wollte.

Tom war fürs Erste einfach nur erleichtert, dass die Aufmerksamkeit von ihm abgefallen war. Er fühlte sich auch schon wieder besser. Und die Tatsache, dass sie auf dem Weg hinab wieder den Fahrstuhl nehmen würden… Na ja, das würde er schon aushalten. Es war schließlich ein ganz normaler Fahrstuhl in einem ganz normalen Bürogebäude.

Absolut kein Grund zur Panik.

Tom wischte sich die schwitzigen Hände an der Hose ab und eilte seinen Freunden hinterher.

**Author's Note:**

> Weil ich am Anfang schon so viel gesabbelt habe, habe ich diese Anmerkung nach hinten verschoben: Ich habe es noch nicht geschafft, alle Folgen zu hören (ich bin bei Folge 31 und arbeite mich langsam weiter), aber in "Der Leere Raum" ist Tom bei der Situation im Aufzug so ziemlich der Besonnenste, und allgemein Angst vor Fahrstühlen scheint er auch nicht zu haben. Das war dann der Punkt, an dem ich mich an meinen alten Headcanon erinnerte und ich mich dazu entschloss, doch tatsächlich einfach eine Fanfiction darüber zu schreiben.


End file.
